Rick and Morty: The family across the street
by epixScott1
Summary: A whole new story about Rick getting a Bounty from the Galatic Federation that his Bounty is worth about 100 billion dollars. Suddenly a new family moved across the streets a mother and a daughter who are they are they just a regular family or bounty hunters who want Rick. Author note: I Hope this doesn't suck
1. Chapter 1

On a somewhat normal Saturday morning for the Smith 's they were eating breakfast as Rick comes into Kitchen with a piece of paper in his hand.

"Guys we got a big problem, " said Rick

" oh no what is it, Rick," said Morty

"well Morty Galactic Federation had put a bounty on me," said Rick

"what," said Beth and Jerry together

"yep they went all out *Burp* it says 100 billion dollars for the head of Rick Sanchez"

"So say if we could just somehow make a fake Rick head," said Jerry

"No Jerry no dumbass we fall for that *Belch* shit besides it takes too long to make a genuine human head," said Rick grabbing a glass of orange juice and drank it.

"So what we supposed to do know Dad," said Beth

"we'll just have been very careful *burp* about anything in space and on earth and be casual if something feels different tell me," said Rick

"Come on Grandpa Rick who craziness to take a fight with you," said Summer

"Summer a lot of people would do crazy's thing for money even sell their *belch* first child for that green dough," said Rick.

'What we just go into another dimension to lay low" said Morty

"that last-ditch option Morty," said Rick

Jerry notices a something moving out he open the blinds to see moving truck on a tan house across the street Jerry tells his family "Guys I think we got neighbors" the rest of the Smith family looked to see the moving truck.

"I'm grabbing a gun," said Rick


	2. Chapter 2

"Dad doesn't how could you possibly know the new neighbor moved here to get your bounty," said Beth.

"it's pretty obvious," said Rick looking for a gun

"Mom right Rick maybe just being paranoid right now," said Morty.

"No, I'm not Morty *Belch* as soon they get our trust they'll try cap my ass for sure" Rick finally finds a gun in a secret shelf behind the fridge.

Summer and Jerry kept looking out the window to see a white Chevy Camaro pulling up on the other side of the driveway with the moving truck. Stepping out of the car was two people the first middle age women with blonde hair and green eyes she was a wearing a blue collar shirt, khaki pants, and white shoes. The second one was a teenager who also has blonde hair and blue eyes she wears grey letterman jacket, black tight jeans, white tank top, and black shoes.

"it looks like our new neighbors is a mother and her daughter," said Jerry

"the daughter jacket looks good," said Summer

"who cares *Burp* about a fucking jacket do they seem odd," said Rick loading his gun. "Nope Rick they looked pretty normal I say we greet our new neighbors," said Jerry.

"that it is a terrible idea, Jerry," said Rick putting the gun into his lab coat.

"No dad it's a good idea," said Beth

"I heard the house across tt-that they have a pool," said Morty

"really then coming too," said Summer

As the most of the Smith's family decide to go to the new neighbor except for Rick who yelled at them "find go to the new neighbors next time you see me I'll be blooding out on the kitchen table".


	3. Chapter 3

The Smith walk across the street toward their new neighbor as the middle age women were putting a box inside she turned to see the Smith standing on her front lawn. Beth introduces her family "Hello we're the Smith's we live right across from you my name is Beth my husband is Jerry our daughter Summer and our son Morry we like to say welcome to the neighborhood".

"Thank you for the welcome I'm Charlotte Dawson, " said the women.

"So Charlotte where did you move from," said Jerry

"oh my daughter and I moved from San Jose because of my job speaking of my daughter I'll go get her to introduce herself can you guys wait for a second" Charlotte went into her new house to get her daughter.

Charlotte came back out with her Daughter "Kate this the Smith's"

"Hello nice to meet you all," said Kate

"how about you kids talk among yourselves get to know each other better," said Beth "like that Beth," said Charlotte

The Smith walked into Dawson's house Morty, Summer and Kate talked in the living room.

" Kate what was like San Jose," said Summer

"San Jose was fine but it was hot as hell," said Kate

"Kate how old are you," said Morty

"I'm seventeen"

" So Kate do anything fun in San Jose," said Summer

"well I play a bunch sport like soccer and baseball I also pretty good at cards," said Kate.

"really like what," said Morty

"Poker and Texas hold up"

Meanwhile, Beth, Jerry, and Kate talked in the kitchen "what's your job Charlotte" said Jerry

"I'm the supervisor in the marketing department and my company moved me here to a supervisor they're new tech company".

"That's interesting," said Beth

Charlotte notice in the kitchen window across the street in the Smith house was an old man with light blue hair was watching with binoculars.

Beth notices what Charlotte was watching "Sorry Charlotte that my dad Rick he just acting a little bit crazy"

"don't worry Beth my mother sometimes act crazy like one time she thought the mailmen were a spy from Cuba".

The three of them laugh as time passes and the Smiths walked back to their homes and the Dawsons went back moving their stuff into the new house.


	4. Chapter 4

On Monday Kate attend to Harry Herpson High School where Morty and Summer go to school already Kate fits in the school. With Kate athletic skills she great gym even the gym coach recommend her to be in his girl basketball team Kate share an English class with Summer. While everyone was getting in class before the tardy bell ring Kate and Summer talked.

"So Kate how's your first day at Harry Herpson High," said Summer

"it's great I'm pretty sure I'll be on the girl basketball team before the weekends" said Kate

" cool anyway Kate did you know that…."

Before Summer could finish her sentence she sees a guy that walks in a class he has long jet black hair, square jawline, muscle for days, wearing a red and black motorcycle jacket, tight blue jeans, and brown boots.

Kate turned to see the Summer was looking at "who's that guy" said Kate

"That Chuck Eastman he's one of the sexiest guys in this school," said Summer

"he looks okay to me"

"Are serious"

"yeah he's not my type"

"oh really then what's is your type"

"that a secret"

"Oh okay anyway I'm going to ask him out after school"

"well good luck Summer"

"thanks, Kate"

Summer throughout the day trying to figure out how to ask Chuck out either flirty or played out a situation where they bumped into each other she drops her books and notes and Chuck helps her get her things off the floor it led to them talking then Summer and Chuck would go on a date. When the school end Summer goes with her second choice she got her backpack ready for her books and notes to fell out.

But when Summer turned the corner to see Chuck and Kate talking and laughing thoughts ran in Summer's head "what the hell is Kate doing"Summer thought.

Summer sneak behind a trash can she still couldn't hear what Kate and Chuck saying Chuck hands Kate a piece paper Summer thinks that piece of paper was Chuck numbers and Chuck leaves through the school exit. Summer feeling jealous, crushed, and little angry at Kate Summer see Kate walking into the girl bathroom Summer is going to confront Kate about Chuck giving her his phone numbers.

Summer enters the bathroom where Kate was looking at the bathroom mirror Kate turned to she see Summer standing at the door "Hey, Summer Chuck left about a minute ago you could catch up to him".

"Kate I saw you and Chuck talking," said Summer in a serious voice

"Oh"

"Yeah, I know that Chuck asked you out did makeup all that crap about he's not your type and get to him first".

"No Summer isn't like that"

"then tell me"

"yes Chuck ask me out I said no and he gave me his number if I change my mind".

Summer still couldn't believe her "how I know your telling truth only that your lying now and you go off on a date with Chuck"

Kate had a flirty smile and move closer to Summer and Summer walked back to the bathroom "I think it's good time to let you in what's my type" Kate put her left hand on Summer left cheek and kissed her on the mouth.

Summer was shocked enough that she couldn't move the kissed was a thirty-second long but felt forever.

Kate stopped kissing Summer "well now you know Summer I'll see you later Gorgeous" Kate leaves the bathroom Summer was still standing shocked, confused, and blushing like crazy.


	5. Chapter 5

Late at night Summer is still up still thinking about Kate kissing her in the girl bathroom that moment was on repeat. Summer tried to think anything else than the kiss but nothing was coming up in Summer head.

"god dammit it was just one kiss and I can't stop thinking about" Summer thought. " Kate could've just told me that she into girls then just kissing me with her soft lips and that smile after she kissed me…" Summer stop herself from thinking ahead and grab her pillow and scream into it "this so fucking confusing".

On the next day in the morning, Rick went over to the Dawson's where Charlotte was about to get into her car and go to work.

Rick approach Charlotte "hello neighbor," said Rick

"Hello and who you might be, "said Charlotte

"am Rick Sanchez"

"oh your Beth father glad we finally met"

"what do you mean *Bleach* finally met"?

"I mean that heard so much from Beth that your scientist and I never met any scientist" "anything else she tells you"

"nope now I have to get to work"

Charlotte gets into her car and drives to work as Rick thought to himself "She is so a bounty hunter".

At Harry Herpson High School Morty and Kate ate lunch together in the school cafeteria.

"Hey Kate what do you think about our school food," said Morty"

"It's better than old school at least here the pizza tastes a lot less cardboard," said Kate and Morty laughed.

Morty looked to see Jessica talking to her friends "so who the girl you're staring at" Kate looking what Morty seeing.

Morty turns to Kate "I wasn't staring"

"you were totally staring now who's the girl"

"that Jessica she one of the prettiest girls schools"

"it sounds like you have a crush on her"

Morty blushed and eat his food to ignore Kate question the bell ring before Morty and Kate leave class Kate tells Morty "don't worry Morty you probably have a shot".


	6. Chapter 6

Saturday noon Summer decides to go to the Dawson's to confront Kate about her kissing Summer in the school bathroom. Summer goes to the front door of Dawson's house and rings the doorbell less than a minute Charlotte opens the door.

"Hello Summer how can I help you today," said Charlotte "

Mrs. Dawson I would like to speak to Kate" said Summer

"oh Kate is in the backyard by the pool you can come in talk to her there"

"I wouldn't mind that"

Charlotte let in Summer into her home Charlotte go to the kitchen and stir lemonade in a pitcher "Summer do like a glass of lemonade".

"no, but thank you"

Summer went to the backyard to find Kate in the pool lounge chair wearing a spring green bikini, black sunglasses, and headphones in her ears listening to The 1975 the sound. Summer walks up to Kate but she doesn't react Summer wave her hand over her face but thing Summer looked closer to Kate's eyes to see that she asleep.

Summer thought to herself "what type of person fall asleep under the sun" Summer looked down on Kate bikini "god where does she get that bikini it looks pretty great and it makes Kate look pretty sexy" Summer shakes her head "focus Summer what is wrong with me this week".

Summer shakes Kate shoulder "Kate wake up" Kate open her eyes to see Summer standing by her Kate take one bud out and the loud music played and she pulls her sunglasses up to her forehead.

"Hello gorgeous what are doing in my backyard," said Kate

"first stop calling me gorgeous second I'm here about you kissing me in the school bathroom on, " said Summer

"You didn't like the kiss"

"no you can't just kiss a person out the blue Kate just you can just surprise me that you're into girls".

"I see will I'm sorry that did that to you I probably should just tell you then kissing you do you accept my apology,".

Summer thinks about it and said, "yes Kate I accept your apology don't pull that stunt again".

"Alright with that out of that out of the way about you hang out with me besides the pool it'll lot more fun with you here".

Summer imagine herself and Kate hanging out by the pool and doesn't sound that bad but Summer knows image Kate getting out of the pool and seeing her wet and sexy body.

Summer blushed at the image of kate and she makes up an excuse "sorry but no Kate can't um..because my grandpa needs me to help fix his toaster". Summer go back to the Dawson house and said a quick goodbye to Charlotte and went straight back home.

Charlotte goes to the backyard with a glass of lemonade she gives Kate the glass "well Kate looks like you found someone that you like."

Kate sips the glass of lemonade and put her sunglass back on her eyes and said to her mom with a smile "yep I totally like her."


	7. Chapter 7

It has been two weeks since the Dawson's moved across the street from the Smith's Kate and Morty became quite good friends Kate still flirt in Summer. One Friday night Kate and Morty were playing video games in the den Summer walk in on them.

"Seriously you guys don't have anything else to do on a Friday night then playing video games," said Summer

Morty pauses the game him and Kate turns around toward Summer.

"Nope there nothing to do tonight," said Kate

"yeah Rick went off to a Casino in the other side of the galaxy," said Morty

"really," Said Summer

Then an idea pops into Summer head "how about this Morty you me and Kate go on an adventure".

"what adventure are you guys talking about," said Kate

"well believe or not Kate our grandpa has a spaceship that I and Morty can fly," said Summer

Kate tries to hold in her laughter but couldn't Kate laughed "are you serious Summer"

"yes, I'm serious tell her Morty"

"Summer is telling the truth our grandpa has a spaceship," said Morty

"Summer Morty are you guys trying to pull a prank on me with spaceship thing and if your grandpa does have one show me," said Kate.

"fine fellow me" Summer lead Kate into the garage and Morty fellow them Summer turns on the light to reveal Rick spaceship to Kate.

"Okay I've seen spaceships in a lot of movies and games but this looks like apiece crap no offense," said Kate

"oh yeah, why don't you just step in Kate," said Summer

"Summer what are you doing R-Rick could come back anytime and he's going to be piss said, Morty.

"Relax Morty we'll bring the spaceship and Rick on notice he could come back drunk," said Summer.

Summer and Morty sat in the front seat and Kate sat in the back set. Summer opens the garage door button inside the ship

"hope your right about this Summer," said Morty

"Morty nothing going to happen we'll just be going to drive onto the.." Summer flies the ship out of the garage before Kate could finish her sentence into the night.


	8. Chapter 8

At that moment Kate was freaking about Summer and Morty wasn't lying about the Rick spaceship being an actual working spaceship.

"Holy shit! I can't believe this thing can actually fly," said Kate

"Calm down Kate," said Morty

Kate look out of the window to see the houses roofs "we are so high up in the air how is all of this happening right now,"

"Well Rick is a genius Kate even if he can be a drunk asshole," said Summer

Eventually, Kate calm down she asked Summer "where are we going?"

"Yeah Summer where are we going," said Morty

"like I said we're going on an adventure the city where we find it," said Summer

Summer fly the spaceship into a nearby city three of all of them see the city lights and people moving around in the streets.

Summer parks the spaceship on top of a public parking structure Kate, Summer, and Morty took an elevator down the ground level. The three of them go around the city for an adventure they end up sneaking into a nightclub called "Club Fortune." The nightclub has a blue, red, and green flashing around the club, a huge DJ set, two bars, and a large dance floor. Kate, Summer, and Morty dance on the dance floor as the music booms around the nightclub Kate did a Sexy dance around Summer as Morty was not looking making Summer blushed she play with her hair. Three of them leaves the nightclub to get something to eat they found a food truck called "Canadá Tacos" the food truck had a painting of the Canadian flag with the Mexico eagle flag symbol in the middle.

Morty and Kate got a cheesy chicken burrito and Summer got a taco that has a soft shell and poutine in it they ate their food in a local park on a table. They watch a crazy guy wearing a dog costume trying to commend stray dog to be his loyal servants but the dog chased the guy out o the park making Kate, Morty, and Summer laughed later the three stopped by at a public bathroom because Morty had to pee. Kate and Summer wait for Morty to come out of the bathroom so they can do something else.

"So Kate did you have this much fun in San Jose?" said Summer

"Nope this way more fun especially with you," said Kate smiling at Summer.

Summer blushed a deep shade of red "yeah well glad you're having fun Kate,"

"wait Summer what time is it?"

"It's 10:49, why?" Summer see Kate's face went into full panic mode

"Have to be home at eleven or mom is going to kill me I need to get home"

"All right Kate we'll make it back home" Summer bangs on the boy's bathroom door "Morty hurry up we have to go."

"I'll be out in one second," said Morty

Morty came out of the bathroom him, Summer, and Kate quickly runs back to the public parking structure they get into Rick spaceship they fly back home. Luckily they made it back home on 10:55 Summer parked the ship back in the garage. Kate thanks Morty and Summer for the city adventure and head back home. Summer and Morty go inside of there house as they closed their door a green pops out Rick comes out of the portal drunk and flipping the bird.

"No bounty hunter can't cap my ass," said Rick who then passed out on the garage floor.


	9. Chapter 9

On a sunny afternoon, Charlotte went over to Smith house to have a chat with Beth the two was eating a bowl of popcorn in the dining room. Beth and Charlotte talk about the craziest thing happen to them in their jobs.

"So later that day we have to get a house out of a mini cooper because the owner thought he could teach the horse to drive," said Beth.

"How did you get the horse out of the car," said Charlotte

"We did and that horse would be Claustrophobia for the rest of his life"

Both laugh at the silliness of Beth story then Charlotte said "it seems like our kids are becoming good friends,"

"Yeah, especially Kate and Summer they quite close"

"Hm. Kate won't stop talking about Summer at home,"

"Sounds like Kate have a crush on Summer,"

"She does Kate really like Summer"

"Really? is Kate gay?"

"Yes, Kate is gay"

"How long did you know"

"About four years when I came Kate room tell her to unload the dishwasher I find her kissing a Beyonce poster after that, she has been open to herself to me ever since,"

"A,w that sweet"

"Kate is flirtatious like her father"

"By the way what happen to your husband"

Charlotte didn't talk for a minute and the room was quite "my husband was killed in the air force"

"I'm so sorry I didn't know"

"Don't worry Beth let's just talk something else" the two went on talking.

Elsewhere on a basketball court Kate and Morty were playing basketball over a bet the bet happens a few hours ago at school where Kate brag about how great she is at basketball. Morty said that he could get a ball into the basketball Kate disagree and Kate say there's no way he could beat her at Basketball Kate grabbed a basketball from home after school. Which lead to them to the basketball court and a bet that Morty can get the basketball into basket past Kate the game start with Morty trying to dribble past Kate fast but Kate steals the ball and slam dunk the ball.

"You can back out of this now Morty save yourself getting owned by me," said Kate

"Not chance Kate"

Kate passed the ball back to Morty "you're going to feel the pain tomorrow Morty" Kate made an evil smile.

The game went on for thirty minutes and Morty haven't scored yet Kate been stealing, blocking, and locking Morty from getting the ball into the basket Morty learned that Kate is a trash talker in sports.

"my god Morty are even trying I think Betty White is better at basketball than you," Said Kate

Morty try to make three-pointer but Kate blocks the shot then makes a slam dunk. "Men Morty fucking suck but hey when you up against the greatest basketball player in this galaxy there no chance,"

Morty sees his chance when Kate became cocky not noticing Morty coming up behind her Kate quickly realize that Morty was about to score she tried to block but it was too late and Morty score.

However, Kate accidentally falls onto Morty both they end up on the ground Kate help Morty up

"ha I did it-it Kate I won the bet"

"yeah well the sun was in my eyes and you got very lucky"

"excuse excuse"

"shut up"

.Kate playful punch Morty in the arm and he does the same they both laugh and go to the nearest vending machine for a drink. In the foreground someone watch was watching them it was Jessica with a concerned look and a thought in her head

"is Morty and Kate Dating"?


	10. Chapter 10

The next day at Harry season High School Jessica peak around the corner to see Morty and Kate talking Jessica seen Kate and Morty hangout a lot at and after school. Jessica thinks that Morty and Kate are dating either that true or not she feels a little jealous that Morty hangs out with Kate instead of her. Even though she talks to Morty a little bit and that she was dating her jerk ex-boyfriend Jessica turns to see Morty walking away from Kate as she opens her locker and grabs some textbooks. Jessica walks toward Kate and tries to found out is Morty and Kate dating or not to get rid of the jealous feeling.

Jessica stands next to Kate locker as Kate putting textbooks in her backpack.

"excuse me," said Jessica

Kate turns to see Jessica "Hi Jessica, right?" said Kate

"yes"

"I've seen you at cheerleading practice your pretty great,"

"Thanks, Kate and I seen you play basketball your great too."

"thanks so what Jessica."

"I'm here to talk about you and Morty."

"what about Morty and me?"

"Are you guys dating?"

"No, Morty and I are not dating."

"Really! I saw you two talk a lot in school and hang out after school."

"That because Morty and I are just friend Jessica that all."

"Oh"

"Is that why you stop by my locker because of me and Morty hanging out" Jessica blushed in embarrassment "no."

"c' mon Jessica pretty girl don't lie."

Jessica blushed said "yes."

"How about his I'll give you Morty phone number."

"are you serious."

"yep, Morty probably gonna happy as a fat kid in candy and ice cream shop that you have his phone number."

Kate writes down Morty phone number on notebook paper and hands it to Jessica.

"see you around Jessica," said Kate getting her things and going to class. Jessica felt pure joy and can't wait to talk to Morty.


	11. Chapter 11

Rick has been spying on the Dawson's for a month to see if they are indeed what they said they are. However, in one month he couldn't find anything that either aliens or bounty even both so Rick thought an idea. Rick comes up with a plan by using Jerry as a pawn for his procedure the next day Jerry was walking up to Dawson's house with a flower in a pot while talking to Rick on his phone.

"Rick why I'm doing this," said Jerry

"Because Jerry I'm to busy working on a *Burp* experiment," said Rick hanging up the phone Jerry rang Dawson's doorbell.

Charlotte opens the door "Hey Jerry what do you need" she said

"Oh, Rick wanted me to give you this" Jerry showing Charlotte the flower.

"My the flower looks so pretty that sweet of Rick."

Back in the garage, Rick thinks to myself "If my plan work once Jerry hands the plant over to the Dawson's then the camera in the flower while allowed me to spy on them. I'll see it on my phone."

Rick looks at his phone to see what's going on across the street when Jerry was about to hand over the plant.

He accidentally drops the plant on the front the step "oops" said Jerry

"oh no," said Charlotte

Back the garage drinks his flask and says "goddammit Jerry your dumbass screw me over again" Rick have to rethink another plan.


	12. Chapter 12

Winter break has arrived at the school closed down for the holidays; the snow begins to fall, people setting decoration on and around their house. For Summer she couldn't wait for winter breaker because school and some weird feeling over Kate Summer kept having strange dreams of Kate and her like going on a date or in the same bed. Every time she sees Kate face, she can't stop thinking that Kate is the most beautiful girl in the world. Summer don't if she bisexual it never occurs to her that she could be bisexual until Kate as moved into the house across the street from Summer.

Summer decided that she would confront these feeling for Kate, but first, she had come up with a plan. Summer sneaked into the garage and took Rick emergency portal gun she makes a portal to a planet that she finds. It's was a snow planet called "Sether" that has mountains, it never stopped snowing, and has a winter resort called " Majestic Sierra Resort" that has significant and very long. Next thing on Summer plan was to make up a good lie for her parent that wouldn't know. Summer made up a lie about her, and some friends are going to a cabin house in the woods with adult supervision.

Sure enough, the bought into and Summer thought they would because they didn't much and busy with something else Summer asked Morty to cover for her and she tells Morty half reason why she and Kate are going to a winter resort.

He asks "why are you doing this "

"Because just I want to know something about myself so please Morty."

"Okay fine but don't get yourself in trouble."

"I won't."

The last thing is to get Kate to come with her Summer go to Kate house and knocked on her door. Kate opens the door.

"Hello gorgeous come to warm up on this cold day," said Kate.

Summer blushed "no Kate I'm here to invite you to this cabin me, and some of her friends are staying for two days with one of my friend watching us would you like to come" Summer lied again.

" hell yes let me tell mom if she was okay with it."

"If she is then meet me in the garage by 6:30 pm tonight."

"alright."

Summer is in the garage with her things in a black suitcase now she waits for Kate to come sure enough Kate is walking on the driveway with a red suitcase.

"my mom said it's fine and she trusts you."

"That's good."

"so when is your other friend going to show up."

"don't worry about that Kate."

Summer pulls out Rick portal gun and makes the portal to Sether. Kate stood to astonish at the portal Summer made Summer get into the portal she held out her hand for Kate in the portal Kate thinks about getting probably she said to herself "this going to be interesting" she grabs Summer hand Summer pulled Kate into the portal.


	13. Chapter 13

Kate and Summer arrived at the planet Sether Kate looked astonished to see the snowy mountains large white hills, and aliens going into a resort.

"Summer where are we," said Kate

"we're on a planet called Sether it's a planet that is covered in snow and ice," said Summer

"Wow, what about that weird gun in your hand that made that portal got us here?"

"this my grandpa invention it's a portal gun that can take us anywhere in space and even dimension,"

"Really, can it like take us to a dimension full giant robots?"

"probably,"

"Wait a minute is that whole me and my friends are going to a cabin this weekend was a lie" Kate crossing her she gotten serious

"yes"

"why did you lie to me?"

"to make you feel better I lied to my parents because just want you and I to be alone together with no one bothering us I'm sorry I lie to you, please don't say you went go back home,"

Kate look at the planet Sether and look at Summer sad and worried face Kate thinks for a second "no I'm staying here with you, and I accept your apologies,"

"thank you," Summer hugs Kate

"you're lucky that your cute,"

"Yeah," Summer blushed and smiled

Summer and Kate grabbed their suitcase and walked over to Majestic Sierra Resort the enter the resort lobby to see a large alien behind the front desk he had a body of a bear, ahead of a wolf, sharp teeth, and white fur he wore a black vest with a name tag "Mert." Summer and Kate go over to the front desk.

"Hello welcome to Majestic Sierra Resort my name is Mert how can I help you two" Mert had a raspy voice

"yes we would like a room for two days," said, Summer

"Okay, how would you like to pay for the room."

Summer hands Mert a credit card and swipe into cash register he didn't turn to look when grabbing a room key he grabbed a pink heart key instead of the stranded black key.

He gives the key to Summer "the room number is on the key and enjoy your stay."

Kate and Summer walk away from the front desk and head to their room they walk on down the hallway and reach to their room that last door and at the end of the hall. Summer opens the door the girl sees that the room is a honeymoon suite that has a large heart shaped bed, large screen television, a hot tub on a patio, a virtual fireplace, a large bathroom with candles, a red couch and sofa, last the room has roses petals all over the place.

"Now I can see why you want me to stay," said Kate flashing a smile and wink to Summer

"no this like that the guy at the front desk gave us a completely wrong room,"

"so do you want to go back to the front desk."

Summer looked at Kate and the room "no this just fine."

"Alright then let's enjoy this weekend."

Summer and Kate begin to unpack their suitcase.


	14. Chapter 14

WARNING Sexual content is in this chapter

For their weekend Kate and Summer had all sort of fun at the resort they ski down snowy hills, ride hovercraft over a frozen lake, eaten exotic alien food, and relaxing their room hot tub while looking at beautiful night skies. On their last night at the resort Summer and Kate eat a bag of chocolate shaped snowflake on the floor while watching a horror movie called "Killer river" it's about a serial killer kill his victim in a river. "

God this movie is so bad," said Summer

"yeah, but it so bad it's funny I mean how killed a person with a live fish," said Kate

"what next the killer going killed his next victim with a pebble,"

The two girls laugh

"Hey Summer I'm kinda thirsty can you see if there a soda machine outside,"

"sure Kate,"

Summer got up from the floor and was about to walk out until she sees a drawer handle under the bed she pulls it to open up a drawer that has one bottle of vintage champagne and two champagne glasses.

Summer grabs the Champagne and two glasses and shows them to Kate

"look what I've found," said Summer

"wow, where did you find those," said Kate

"under the bed," Summer pop the champagne bottle open

"Want some," Summer the champagne into one of the glasses and offer it to Kate

"sure why not I'm not much of a drinker,"

Summer hands the glass to Kate pour the champagne into other glass for herself. The two drink some champagne for a while on the bed drinking about half of the bottle the stopped watching the movie and talk to each other a little bit.

"So, Kate, you dated anyone back in San Jose," said Summer

"yeah a dated three girl one was a girl I met at a grocery store cereal aisle, the second was an old friend, and the last girl was a coworker at a job that used to do part time that one ended badly,"

"How so."

"well, the girl was very clingy and usually get jealous anyone girl or boy I talk to when I broke up with her she threw a tantrum when I walk away from her,"

"That sucks,"

"yep"

"so then have you ever...um..have sex?"

"maybe why?" Kate flash a flirty smile Summer begin to fluster

" I mean just thought you did because you're so beautiful of course you had sex no, I'm not calling a slut which your not a slut! I think about you constantly in my dream shit how much did I drink,"

Kate puts her index finger on Summer lips to stop her talking shush her "calm down Summer and tell me what you got to say"Kate pulls her finger away from Summer's mouth.

"The truth is Kate had a feeling for you. I think you're wonderful and the prettiest girl ever met, and I think I love you, Kate."

there was a silence for a minute until Kate says "Summer I loved you when saw your gorgeous face first day met and you're the coolest girl in the whole galaxy,"

Summer and Kate face lean in for a kiss the kiss was passionate and the two embraces each other as their kisses get deeper and deeper. Kate pulled away from Summer.

"To answer your sex question, I'll show you my answer but first."

Kate gets up from the bed and go to her suitcase and pull out a speaker for her phone; she turns it on and set it on a nightstand next to the bed.

Kate looked through her phone for a song, and she found one played through song Bruno Mars "Versace on the floor played"

"a love song that so cheesy," said Summer then laugh

"I know,"

Kate begins to take off her clothes and only wearing a purple bra and panties

"you are sexy Kate,"

Summer blushed Kate helps Summer out of her clothes on the bed revealing Summer wearing a red bra and panties. Kate goes behind Summer first a quick kiss on Summer check then Kate puts her hand through Summer panties.

"Kate?"

"Don't worry you'll feel great."

Kate began to rub Summer pussy back and forward then Kate other hand takes Summer bra off, and Kate holds Summer right breast. Kate then sticks her index finger into Summer pussy Summer moans and kisses Kate as her index finger go in, and out of Summer then Kate puts her middle finger in as well.

"Fuck" Summer scream

She falls and lay her back on the bed as Kate moved to another side of the bed still fingering Summer pussy and then she started to suck on Summer breast licking and prodding Summer nipple.

"Kate I'm going to cum."

Kate took Summer breast out of her mouth and whispered to Summer "then cum."

Kate moves her finger fast in Summer pussy until Summer cum and Kate pulls her finger out.

Kate kiss Summer as she organism afterward Kate asked "how was it"

"heavenly now it's your turn."

"oh"

The two kept having sex until they fall asleep into each other arms. Next morning was their time to leave the resort with a false story to tell their family they both hold each other hand as they walk out of the resort with their stuff Summer shoots a portal to their home.

However, a girl with bright pink skin, white hair, with rabbit eat wearing a blue dress see Kate going to a portal with Summer the girl thought to herself "that girl looks and feel familiar."


	15. Chapter 15

It's been a couple of months since Summer and Kate trip to Sether, and they started to date in secret without any one of their family knowing the relationship. Two would go on unknown dates to restaurant, clubs and sometimes walking at the park holding and talking to each other about their day. The two girls would text each other cute messages at each other at day and night. Even Kate and Summer have their own adventure with Rick portal gun and travel to crazy planet and dimension.

Meanwhile, Morty and Jessica became friends since Kate gave Jessica Morty phone number and the two haven't stopped talking since. Morty is too shy and sucks at trying to text or say something flirty to Jessica, so he came over to Kate house for Kate help. Kate and Morty are setting in the dining room on the couch with Jessica messages

"alright Morty first you need to be calm and cool," said Kate.

"Okay," said Morty, breathing in and out "what next Kate."

"now all gotta just text, hi."

Morty did what Kate asked, then Jessica responds, "Hello, Morty, how's it going."

"Text, a cute name like angel or Cinderella, then tell her how you are doing," said Kate

Morty thought of a cute nickname and texted "doing good Jewel."

"Why, Jewel?"

"that what c-came to my mind do you think it'll work"

"let's see."

Jessica responded "good and like the nickname you gave me,"

"Good, she likes it now just be yourself and has just normal conversation Morty" Kate continue helping Morty with Jessica making good progress.

Somewhere else in a far in another galaxy on a dusty orange planet there two alien fighting rebel and who wants to overthrow the queen of the world. One was same rabbit girl from the planet Sether but wearing black and silver combat armor shooting laser rifle at the rebels the second was large rock man crashing some rebels the two are talking and fighting.

"Swear god that blonde human is her," said the rabbit girl

"I think you were going crazy again that no way that her," said the rock man

"Hell yeah that her that blonde smell and got the same energy as her" then rebel try to stab the rabbit girl, but she blasts the rebel with lighting from her right hand sending in the air.

"I don't think you should go after that girl, Alivil, you'll probably be wrong."

"no way I'll be right she'll be her and she back in my life she likes it or not."


	16. Chapter 16

Early in March in the Smith house, Charlotte helps Beth and Jerry making cupcakes for their kids bake sale. Jerry puts the cupcake into the oven Beth and Charlotte put the icing on top of the cupcakes.

"Spring Break is coming up," said Beth

"I usually know teenagers either go off to parties or set in their room for all of the spring break," said Charlotte

"You know Charlotte was king of Spring Break during my hay day," said Jerry

"Ha," said Rick coming from the garage

"It's true I surf the tallest waves and dance on the beaches until the break of dawn," said Jerry

"okay when was all that Jerry?" said Beth

"It was um... let see it was.. I'll just bake cupcake" Jerry went back putting cupcake the oven while trying to imagine that lie he created

In Summer room Summer and Kate lay down on Summer phone talking to each other.

"I heard that there going to be a party on Thursday in spring break," said, Summer

"Where the party?" said Kate, who plays with Summer hair,

"it's at Josh Cherry house."

"who gets the last name of Cherry?"

"I don't know, but do go to the party, Kate."

"sure if you going, Summer."

"great"

Kate sits up, and Summer notices something that she never notices she see there was a small tattoo on the back of her neck with a circle that has a green chameleon in it.

"Kate, where did you get that tattoo."

Kate quickly covers the tattoo with lifting her jacket collar "oh that back in San Diego I did a stupid dare that I get the tattoo, and my mom got really piss off" Kate laughs a little nervously

"Alright then" Summer tried to ignore that more to that tattoo that Kate let on and the two continue talking.


	17. Chapter 17

Later that week out in the middle of space Rick flys Morty back home in his spaceship after a day of life and death adventure inside of the ship on the back seats were 16-bit items coins, mushroom, potion, swords and tons of rubies and diamonds. Rick and Morty are covered in brushes, scratches, cuts, and Rick has bloody tissue in his nose and a big smile on his face.

"Wow Morty was that adventure or what," said Rick

"no wasn't Rick we almost got kill again," said Morty

"whatever Morty *Burp* it's not every day you go to a 16-bit world turn yourself into a 16-bit person and save a whole country,"

"Yeah, at least we got some cool 8-bit stuff and killed a 16-bit demon knight,"

"and you got an offer to give your heroic "seed" to the princess and your turn that down was that about."

"That because I got a good thing going with Jessica and don't want to ruin that,"

"how did that happen?"

"Kate gave her my phone number."

"by the way and thing strange about Kate or her mother,"

"No are you still thinking that they're alien bounty hunter Rick?"

"yes, Morty *Belch" still don't think what they are saying is not valid."

"can you just let it go and move on!" Morty shouted

"fine don't be so defensive,"

Rick thought to himself, "sorry, Morty; I can't those people are hiding something I'm going to get to the bottom of it."


	18. Chapter 18

On a warm Friday afternoon, Katie was in the town mall shopping for some new clothes for the party that Summer is taking her. She shopped at women clothing store calls "New Clothes avenue" she bought herself a black and Violet bomber jacket that has sword rose patch on the right side of the sleeve, black high heels, and with skinny blue jeans. She walks out of the store with her bag of new clothes she holding on the left, and her right is her phone as she texts her mom that she is coming home. As she reaches the mall exit she stopped by a white hair girl she was around kate age she is wearing a grey hat, blue hoodie, tight black jeans, and white running shoes.

"Hey, you remember me," said the girl

"no," said Kate

"Oh come on it's me Alivil, the sexy girl that you can't forget in your dreams."

"still no sorry must have mistaken me for someone else,"

Kate tries to walk past her, but Alivil grabbed Kate by the shoulder "listen here you left Voltoven without a word, and now you're pretending to be someone else on this ape planet why is that?"

Kate quickly turn to see a mall security guard. Kate yelled to the mall security guard, "excuse me. I need some help."

The mall security guard goes to her "what's the problem, young lady."

"This girl won't leave me alone," said Kate pointing at Alivil

"Alright," the mall security guard turns to Alivil "please step away from her,"

"What going to do about you fucking apeshit!" Alivil shouted

"This" the mall security guard puts a pair of handcuffs on Alivil wrists.

The mall security guard dragged Alivil away from Kate as Kate make a break to the mall exit and leaving the mall. Later on the day in the mall holding room the mall security guard as hold in his hand as Alivil stands over him with holding a ray gun,

she screams " THAT BITCH!"


	19. Chapter 19

On a dark Thursday night on spring break, Kate waits for Summer outside of the Smith 's house inside of her mom car for Josh Cherry party. Summer steps in the car wearing a Navy blue sequin dress, white heels, and a black chocker Kate look up down at Summer dress.

"Wow, do I have the most beautiful girl in the world in my car," said Kate with a sly smile.

Summer blushed and said to Kate "thanks I like your new clothes too" Summer lean to Kate and kiss her on the lips.

Kate drives the car to the party as the roof of the smith's house is Rick with binocular and notepad as he wrote down what he saw.

"Interesting," said Rick taking a flask from his lab coat and drink from it

Kate and Summer arrive at Josh Cherry party as there were rows of cars of parking on the streets the house that party took place there was raving light coming through the windows of the house and last was a drunk teen pole dancing on an oak tree. Kate park her mom car at the corner of the street then Summer and Kate go inside the house to see the party is already in full motion. With the kids drinking beer, smoking some pot, and dancing to music in the living room.

"This party is crazy," said Kate as she looks to see a young lady on the shoulder of a buff guy while holding a bottle of rum.

"No kidding now come on, let's go have some fun," said Summer grabbing Kate's hands and go to the living room.

At first, the party was great for Summer and Kate as they dance in the living room then talk to a couple of people at the party. Then Kate and Summer went to the kitchen where the beer and other alcohol is being served. Kate didn't drink the beer because she needs to be sober to drive her and Summer back home, but Summer drinks a couple of cans of beer and gets drunk. Summer started to get tipsy, so Kate stays close Summer until a girl with bright green mohawk throws up ner Kate and Summer the vomit got on Kate's hands.

"Summer I have to go wash my hand for second just sit here," said Kate sit Summer on a couch in the din.

"You're a *Hic* pretty girl Kate," said Summer all drunk and has a drunken smile

"Just don't go anywhere Summer okay" Kate leaves to find a bathroom to get the vomit off her hands.

Then two guys who seem to be old enough to be in college wearing matching black tracksuits see Summer passing out on the couch.

Tracksuit guy one tap on the Tracksuit guy two shoulders he said to him "dude check out the redhead chick pass out on the couch" and he points to Summer.

Tracksuit guy two roles his eyes " and your point is" he said

"Let's have had some fun with her," said Tracksuit guy 1 licking his lips and made an evil grin.

"No way men we almost got caught with that middle eastern chick last week" tracksuit guy 2 take a sip of his beer.

" Relax I got this nothing would go wrong trust me."

"Alright, then."

Two tracksuit guys grabbed Summer and take her upstairs without anyone noticing expect Kate who sees them with Summer and she fellows them upstairs. The tracksuit guys go to a bedroom that looks like it was for a little girl with pink walls, stuff animals, and a large dollhouse. They place Summer on the bed tracksuit guy 2 close the door, and tracksuit guy one starts taking off his pants start laughing a little bit until Kate opens the door to see what they are doing.

"Oh shit this bitch wanted a threesome," said tracksuit guy 1 pulling his pants back up

Kate says nothing she turns to the door and locks it she turned back to the tracksuit guys cracking her knuckles and her neck as her face was furious.

later that night, Summer wakes up in Kate mom car as Kate drives the car away from the party.

"Kate is the party over," Summer said Still drunk as her head leans on the passenger side window.

"Yep and you pass out," said Kate

"Sorry, anyway, I have a fun time, Kate."

"Me too, Summer."

Back at the party, the two tracksuits were limping out of the party tracksuit guy two has a broken nose, a missing ring finger, and a large black eye on his left eye and tracksuit guy 1 has a large cut on his forehead, a broken right foot, and his crotch was bleeding.

"That bitch isn't human men god I think she broke my dick," said Tracksuit guy 1 holding his crotch.


	20. Chapter 20

After the week Josh Cherry party things have been the same as Kate and Summer still dating in secret. In the afternoon Summer go over to Kate house to hang out with Kate at the mall. Summer sees Charlotte is on the front yard trying to make a garden wearing a blue apron, a white shirt, blue jean, green gloves, a straw hat, and black muddy boots. Charlotte was putting sunflower seed into a dirt hole Summer walk up to her and taps on Charlotte's shoulder, and Charlotte turns around to see Summer right behind her, and she smiles.

"Hey Summer how's it going," said Charlotte who puts fill some dirt into the hole with the seed.

"Good is Kate home wanted to hang out with her," said Summer

"Oh sorry, Kate is at the grocery store getting grocery she'll be back later" Charlotte pour water over the filled hole.

"Oh okay"

"You can help with this garden I'm making here"

"No thanks Miss Dawson see you later" Summer walk back to her to house she turn around back Charlotte to see the same tattoo on Kate is on Charlotte's neck on the same spot as well. Summer thinks a million question like why did Kate lie and what up with the Dawson's and those tattoos on their back of their neck.


	21. Chapter 21

The Next day Rick and Morty were in the garage/Rick lab they were looking at a disembodied alien head on a cart it was the size of a soccer ball, it had dark red skin, one eye closed, no nose, a dozen of teeth, and short white spike up hair. Rick places white wires around the alien head as the wires attached to a modify MP3 player Morty look around to figure out what Ricks was trying to do.

"Morty can you hand me a scalpel," said Rick making lines across the forehead of the alien head.

"Sure Rick" Morty grabs a scalpel from the table and hands it, Rick, "so Rick what are you planning to do with that head," said Morty.

"You about to find out Morty" Rick cuts the forehead open he then cuts the whole top part of the head open to and take the top part of the skull to reveal a bright orange brain then Rick place a black wire in mind.

Rick press a red button to turn on the MP3 player that makes the alien head started to shake Morty moves back away from it until the one eye opens up Rick observed the head until it says

"Two to the one from the one to the three I like good pussy and I like good trees Smoke so much weed you wouldn't believe And I get more ass than a toilet seat.." the head continue to rap.

"Why is the head rapping Rick," said Morty

"Well, Morty, I'm seeing enough power and music can this alien head to repeat and copying the song whatever *cough* playing on the MP3," said Rick

Then Morty hears his phone buzzing, and he pulls it to see a text message from Jessica.

"Hey Morty about you, me and Kate hang out this weekend what you say" Jessica texted with a winking face emoji next to it.

"Hey Rick I gotta go over Kate house for a minute," said Morty leaving the garage

"Whatever Morty" Rick changes the music on the MP3 player to another song.

"If you could only read my mind You would know that things between us Ain't right I know your arms are open wide, But you're a little on the straight side I can't lie Your one vice Is you're too nice to Come around now, can't you see? I want you All tattooed I want you bad Complete me Mistreat me Want you to be bad, bad, bad, bad, bad" the alien head sang.

Summer walks into the garage, not noticing the singing head on the cart, and she asks, "grandpa I gotta something that I need your help."

"What is it Summer" Rick still looking at the head singing.

"Well you see I saw Kate and Mrs. Dawson back of their neck that they have the same chameleon tattoo."

Rick turns to Summer all serious "tell me the full detail about those tattoos" Summer gives a full description of the tattoo as Rick writes them down a notepad after she finishes describing the symbol Rick tells Summer "I'll tell you what I got when I finished researching."

Summer leaves Rick with grin thinks to himself, "I got you now neighbors, let's see what truly are."

Eminem - shake that ft. Nate Dogg

The Offspring - want you bad


	22. Chapter 22

Rick research through his super laptop to find the tattoos that Summer told him about that the Dawson's has he looked all over the galaxy web for them. Until he finds a website that has tech and weaponry, he sees the tattoos on the site.

A smile comes across Rick's face "This is great" Rick thought to himself he looks at the tattoo and what's the information on it.

The next day before Summer could leave for school, Rick tells Summer what he found on his laptop about Dawson's tattoos.

"The tattoos called Disguise V2 it's a device that changes the appearance of the user to any race in the known galaxy, and it cost tons of credit," said Rick

"So Dawson's might not be human," said Summer

"Not might probably are aliens that the only reason they're on earth is to get my bounty."

"No way Kate would lie to me."

"You're in denial Summer."

"No, I'm not grandpa I gotta go to school" Summer went out of the house.

"Poor kid having your whole life turn into one big lie whatever I got to come up with a plan if Dawson's figure out I know they're secret."

On her way to school, Summer kept thinking about Kate could be an alien bounty hunter and lying to Summer the whole time.

"Kate my awesome girlfriend an alien bounty hunter it can't be right *groan* if she is then why to go out dates me just to get closer to Rick God I'm so confused" Summer take a breath then an idea pops into her head. "Wait I overheard Morty last night about him Kate and Jessica going hangout for the weekend if I just get into their group I'll confront Kate with witnesses about her lying to me for these past months."


	23. Chapter 23

Summer convince Kate, Jessica, and Morty let her hang out with them as she found a cool place on an alien planet called "Fun Fest 15" it was an intergalactic circus full of fantastic entertainment.

"That so fun so how do we get there," said Jessica

"Don't worry about that?" said Summer holding up Rick portal gun

"Hm never been to an Intergalactic circus before this should be interesting," said Kate.

"Summer is this place free or do we have to pay for it," said Morty

"Don't worry I got that take care of?" said Summer

Summer shoots a portal to Fun Fest Jessica and Morty first go in then Kate and Summer. They arrive at the circus to see a large sign that has colorful lettering that says "WELCOME TO FUN FEST 15" there was tons of alien walking around in the entertainment.

"Wow Morty this place is huge," said Jessica

"Yeah no kidding," said Morty

"Morty Jessica over here," yelled Kate.

Morty and Jessica looked to see Kate and Summer standing by a map stand that has maps to the circus it had places range from the food stands to the freak show to the tunnel of exotic love.

"So where did you guys want to go first," said Summer

"Let's go to the world of the wacky mirrors that places sound awesome," said Jessica.

"Yeah let's go there," said Morty

"Fine by me," said Kate

Morty and Jessica go to the world of the wacky mirrors Kate pulled Summer asides.

"Hey Summer maybe we got some time to ourselves maybe we could go to the tunnel of exotic love for our own exotic love," said Kate with a flirty smile.

"Would love that" Summer giving Kate a quick kiss on the check..

Summer and Kate catch up to Jessica and Morty.

Summer thought to herself, "then I would know what you really are Kate."

Somewhere in an intergalactic bar

Alivil talk to robotic aliens that had two red eyes, a large silver body that resembles a human body builder and they armed with laser rifles.

"Now you have your money you must bring her to me" Alivil show a picture of Kate to the robots "If you guys hurt her in any way I'll kill you all and this person" Alvivl pulled out a picture of Charlotte "kill her do you guys understand."

"Yes," said one of the robots

"Good now go."

The robots run out of the bar Alivil sat at the bar stool and drank a bottle of beer.

"You'll be my lover again," Alvil said to herself.


	24. Chapter 24

Rick goes over to the Dawsons house to confront Charlotte about her true self and her family motive. Unfonturley Rick couldn't bring Beth and Jerry with him because they went to couples retreat in Hawaii so this is just for Rick pride and a little bit of his ego. Rick knocks on the front door of the house Charlotte opens the door.

"Hey Rick how's it going," said Charlotte

"Fine Charlotte I came here because I know about that weird tattoo on the back of your neck Charlotte," said Rick.

Charlotte laughs, "well, I did get it when I got drunk in college, and my ex-boyfriend dares me to get one."

"Is that so then why does your daughter have the exact same one as yours."

"How did you know about that !"

"I have been keeping a very close eye on your family now tell me why are you two on earth."

"Rick you're crazy I'm not alien !"

"Please may have fooled my family but not me either going tell me or do things that make KGB cry in horror."

"I'm calling the cops you better leave Rick,"

Charlotte tries to close the door, but Rick quickly let himself in Charlotte house.

"Seriously how long are you going keep up the act Charlotte even if Charlotte is your real name."

Then Alivil robot flew down on jet packs land on Charlotte front land holding laser rifles they turn to Charlotte house.

"They target in that house take her out," said one of the robot

The robots start to shoot up Charottle house Rick and Charottle duck down to living room couch.

"Great now I have to deal with robot mercs," said Rick

"Come out Doris," said one of the robot

"Doris,"

"They're talking about me Rick I guess I have to tell you that you are right I'm alien so is Kate," said Charlotte.

"Then why are you here are on earth is it four my bounty,"

"No Rick, my daughter and I are just hiding out on earth for a year or two."

"Hiding from what Doris"

"I'll tell you once we deal with those robotic jackasses,"

Charlotte goes to the closet she hits a run button then a silver box teleport next to her. Charlotte opened the box that has dozen of weapons in it Charlotte grabs a shotgun fires back at the robot.

Rick took a sip of his flask he said to himself, "Did not know this day would *burp* turn out like this."


	25. Chapter 25

Back at Fun Fest, the four teens were having fun at the intergalactic circus without a care in the world. They explore different parts of Fun Fest; first, they rode on a couple of rides like a rollercoaster that sent them around the planet moon in less than 12 minutes. The teens then ate some popcorns that have shapes of stars and have a blue color. After that, the teens went to a Freak Show where a boy had a TV for a head when a person change the channels on TV head. It makes the boy's voice sound different.

The last thing the teen had to do is to go to the Tunnel of exotic love.

"H-Hey Jessica," said Morty getting nervous

"Yes Morty," said Jessica

"Do you want to go with me to the Tunnel of exotic love."

"I would love to Morty," Jessica takes one of Morty hand's.

Morty turns to Kate and Summer, "do you guys don't mind if we go to the Tunnel of exotic love."

"Not all Morty," said Kate

The four teens go to the Tunnel of exotic love it had bright red color it had a shape of a heart with planets all around it. The ride has hover carts to ride in the Tunnel Morty, and Jessica gets into the first cart Summer, and Kate goes into the third cart behind Morty and Jessica. Inside of Tunnel was two colored lights pink and purple all around the Tunnel was photos of the different type of love in the whole galaxy with romantic music in the background.

In the first cart with Morty and Jessica, the two talked to each other, and there was a little bit of flirting.

"I'm really having a great time Morty," said Jessica.

"I'm glad Jessica that you're having a great time, Jessica," said Morty.

"You know I should have hung out with you more not listen to my friends who think you're a loser."

"Do you think I'm loser Jessica,"

"No, your great guy Morty,"

"I think you're the most beautiful girl in the world,"

"Oh, Morty"

Jessica lens down to Morty Jessica kisses Morty on the lips than the two beings to make out.

In the third cart, things were quiet between Kate and Summer.

"What's up, Summer, you've been giving me the cold shoulder right now," said Kate.

"That because...well," said Summer

"What is it you can tell me, Summer."

"I know that you lie to me about the tattoo on your neck,"

"You do how did you know,"

"That doesn't matter Kate I want the whole truth,"

"The whole truth,"

"Yes, Kate the whole truth,"

"Okay but don't freak out Summer,"

Kate reached behind her neck and pulled off her tattoo Kate whole feature change right before Summer eyes. Kate blonde hair turn to snow white, her skin became dark red, Kate's eyes went from blue to yellow and her she grew an about 2 inch.

"You're an alien Kate," said Summer

"Yes, my name is not Kate it's Athena Summer,"

"Kate I mean Athena why did you and your mother lie to my whole family."

"Because we had to go into hiding,"

"Hiding from what,"

"From my ex,"

All of a sudden the roof to the Tunnel opens up Athena and Summer looked up to see Alivil robots had blown it up. The robots were on jet packs they fly down to try to grab Athena, but she and Summer get out of the hover cart.

"Who are they, Athena," Said Summer

"I Don't know Summer, but we better get Morty and Jessica and get out of here."


	26. Chapter 26

Morty and Jessica hear the explosion from behind them as the hover cart reach to the end of the tunnel. Morty and Jessica step out of the cart they turn to see Summer and a red skin alien girl running out of the tunnel.

"Summer what happened to Kate," said Morty

"Morty I'm Kate," said Athena

"What you're an alien," said Jessica

"I'll explain everything once we get out of here,"

Summer reaches down to her pocket she pulled out Rick portal gun she shoots a portal a way back home. Alivil robots flew out of the tunnel they go after Athena, but the four teens quickly run into the portal before the robot could get them. The portal closes on the robots as they have got a big problem to deal with as the planet police force has come to Fun Fest to put a stop against robot destruction.

One of the police officers used a megaphone "get your asses to the ground, or we'll use force," the officer.

"Oh shit, we're going to jail," said one of the robots

All of the robot surrender they fly down to police force and get arrested.

Back on Earth

Rick and Doris fight against Alivil robots. Rick grabbed a laser gun from his lab coat he killed a couple of the robots as Doris blow the heads off of the robot's body.

"I think there are about ten of them left on the lawn," said Rick taking cover behind the kitchen counter.

"Good as soon we deal with these robots I'll shoot Alivil I know this her plan I could tell," said Doris shooting out of a window.

"Who's Alivil?"

"My Daughter Ex and the main reason why my daughter and I went into hiding."

As more and more Alivil robots get are getting killed, the three remaining robots look at each other.

"Let's get out of here the money is not worth it," said Alvil robots and other robots noded in agreeing to the idea.

All three of the robots flies away from Rick and Doris they went back to space RIck and Doris walk out of the house.

"God, I need to get these dead robots off the lawn before anyone else see them," said Doris.

"Don't worry too much about it people in the neighbor already ignore whatever happens that involves me in it," said Rick taking a sip from his flask.

"Are you drinking Rick?"

"Yeah want some,"

"No, I'm good."

Then a portal appears on Smith house drive away as Summer, Morty, Jessica, and Athena step out of it and they were talking to each other.

"So you come to earth to hide from your Ex," said Summer

"Yeah, she was obsessed with me after a couple of dates, and she stalks me so that why we went to earth," said Athena.

"Why did you go to the authorities to get rid of your Ex," said Jessica.

"She very hard to catch to put in jail,"

"ATHENA!" yelled Doris

The four teens turn to see a massive pile of dead robots on Dawson's lawn Doris' face was both reliefs and a little angry to see Athena.

"Your mom doesn't look that happy," said Morty

"Crap I drop the tattoo at Fun Fest I'll be right back you guys," said Athena going to her mom.

The mother and daughter both argue with each other about the situation they both went through Rick goes to his grandchildren and Jessica.

"So I'm guessing robots come to Fun *Burp* fest," said Rick.

"Yep," said Summer

"Do you think the Dawson's are going to move Rick," said Morty.

"I don't know Morty,"

"Um guys whos that girl," Said Jessica pointing to someone on the street.

It was Alivil running toward Athena for a quick second Athena see Alivil running toward her Athena roundhouses kick Alivil in the stomach Alivil go down on the lawn.

Alivil gets up, "Athena, please come back to me. I miss you," said Alivil.

"Alivil get your ass out of here before I kick it," said Doris

"Shut the fuck up Bitch Athena no matter where you go you'll always belong I'll let no one get into between our lov.."

Alivil gets shot in the head she falls down everyone turn to see Rick holding a fired laser gun.

"What the hell Rick," said Morty

"What it's better we just end this end right now before she comes up with something else besides I'm already wanted," said Rick.

At night on the roof of the Smith's house, Summer and Athena in her human form talked to each other.

"So what's going do about us," said Athena

"I don't know Anthena I mean did love me," said Summer

"Of course I do Summer!"

"Then I think we should start over,"

"What you mean."

"I mean I want to date Athena, not Kate on a first date," Summer smiled.

"Oh, I'm okay with that,"

"So then here it goes" Summer pauses "Hello, my name is Summer."

"Hello, gorgeous, I'm Athena."

Summer blushed "I would like to go out on a date with you."

"I would love that,"

Summer and Athena shared a kiss,

THE END


End file.
